FR 2 742 010 discloses a combination of a valley-fill-in circuit and a capacitor circuit. This valley-fill-in circuit is based on a thyristor.
US2013/0049618 discloses an adaptive circuit for driving a load. The adaptive circuit comprises a buffer capacitor circuit with two buffer capacitors in series. A first circuit guides a charging current for the buffer capacitors and a second circuit defines the de-charging current of the buffer capacitors. A smoothing capacitor is provided in series with the buffer capacitor.